Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
Characteristics Daedra Hearts are the key ingredient used in crafting Daedric Armor and can also be used to create Potions. It is relatively rare and extremely valuable. All Alchemy shops can carry them and refresh stock every 48 hours. A few are found in the quests to obtain Daedric artifacts while others can be found on random apothecary satchels and necromancers. If the Dragonborn possesses the Sigil stone Daedra Hearts can be created by using the Atronach Forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold by putting one human heart and a filled Black Soul Gem in the offering box, then using the pullbar to create a Daedra Heart. Locations Recurring These will respawn every fourteen days, except Enthir who restocks every two days: * Enthir, in the Hall of Attainment sells four at a time and will restock every seven days. A demonstration (one Daedra Heart per 20 seconds) complete with tips and tricks for maximum speed and efficiency can be seen here. He must be approached first and then met in his room (1st floor of the Attainment Hall, 2nd room on the right). He will not sell anything once the College of Winterhold questline is completed if you never bartered with him prior. This issue will fix itself after you complete the Hard Answers quest. He will then be both a fence and a goods dealer. * Five can be acquired from Dremora Kynreeves at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, west of Morthal. The Dremorae respawn after five days, establishing the Shrine as perhaps one of the most efficient location to gather Daedra Hearts. A fast way to farm the daedra hearts can be seen here. * Three can be stolen at Hall of the Vigilant directly south of Dawnstar and near Red Road Pass. It may be sitting against the front of the bench at the far-right of the room, closest to the main table. * One can be stolen at Jorrvaskr in the room next to Kodlak Whitemane's bedroom. It is between the desk and the adjacent end table, or on the plate on the table. Re-spawns occasionally. The heart can be taken without stealing it once you become the Harbinger (Complete The Companions' Quest Line). You can just walk in and take it. * Windhelm Barracks. One in a chest in the main room. (Does not work after the war when siding with the Imperials Random and recurring * Babette in the Dark Brotherhood sometimes sells one. She can be found in your current Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. * All alchemist vendors will have a chance to have up to two Daedra Hearts in stock as early as level four. * All apothecary satchels can drop one. * Enemy spell casters and Hagravens can drop one, but rarely. * One at Wolfskull Ruins, West of Solitude. You may need to be on the quest, The Man Who Cried Wolf for the heart to be acquired. A couple flights of stairs down you will come across an apprentice necromancer who may have a Daedra heart. * Anise's Cabin, in the cellar you will find Apothecary's Satchel, in that you may find a Daedra Heart. * Inside Driftshade Refuge. Inside an apothecary's satchel on a shelf. * One in the Frostmere Crypt. Close to the door leading down to the Frostmere Depths are two bandits, the caster may have a Daedra heart. * At Hag Rock Redoubt. The Forsworn Briarheart inside the Redoubt has a chance to carry a Daedra Heart. * One at Nchuand-Zel Quarters, in an apothecary's satchel. The satchel is located behind a gate in a small cabinet. * One located at Morvunskar. A Conjurer Adept outside may have a Daedra heart in his or her inventory. * One at Drelas' Cottage. Kill Drelas inside the house, and he has a chance to drop a Daedra Heart. There is also a chance to find one in one of his cabinets, chest, etc... * One can be found on dead alchemist. It is a random encounter. Limited One-time only. * Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages during the fight and each one has a heart that can be looted. * Kill Velehk Sain instead of taking his treasure map, in the midden dark underneath The College of Winterhold (get the key in the room with the gauntlet statue, go to The Arcanaeum, use the key on the investigators chest, loot the rings, go back to the midden dark, place the rings on the hand, and choose to fight Vehlek Sain). Or, if you release him, when you travel to retrieve his treasure, there will be one lying on the ground by the statue of Talos (The landmark to find the treasure). * One In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, below Alftand (main questline). * Two in the laboratory at Nightcaller Temple. Can only be found during, or after, the Waking Nightmare quest. * After completing Recipe For Disaster, a random traveler who wanders southeast of Whiterun will say he's gathering supplies in hopes to share a new recipe with the Gourmet. Still having the writ of passage, the Dragonborn can show it to him for a Dadera Heart. * Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after you give him Reyda's necklace in the quest Locate Reyda's remains. There is a random chance of obtaining a Daedra Heart from him. Quests *Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep may ask you to bring him one Daedra Heart. *Atub, an Orc mage in Largashbur will ask you to bring her a Deadra Heart, along with one Troll Fat for the quest The Cursed Tribe. *Pieces of the Past, five Daedra Hearts may be looted, two from the bodies of the Dremora and three from inside Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine if the player chooses to kill Silus. Potions Restore Health * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing * * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing * * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat * Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * * Jarrin Root * Luna Moth Wing * Namira's Rot * * Nordic Barnacle Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Namira's Rot * * Powdered Mammoth Tusk * Human Heart * * multiple effects ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Ingredients